


After (The Inquisition)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [19]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	After (The Inquisition)

Cullen watches his many nieces and nephews play in the field by their home, and he thanks the Maker for how lucky he's been. His wife stands beside him, laying her head against him, holding their baby boy. When there was no longer a need for the Inquisition, he and Shaelya both decided it was time to find a place of their own. Moving to South Reach was the logical conclusion. Being so close to family again, with his love at his side was more than Cullen could have ever had hoped for. His baby boy reaches for him, and his heart melts with pure joy at the sight. Cullen holds little Cullen and plants little kisses all over his face. His son gets a serious look on his face and says, "Da", before he falls asleep in Cullen's arms. Shaelya's shoulders vibrate as she silently laughs. Sighing, Cullen smiles at her before going inside to put his son down for a nap.


End file.
